Your My Knight
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: Serge went off on a search for Kidd, leaving Leena broken hearted


Your My Knight  
  
-Summary- Serge went off on a search for Kidd, leaving Leena broken hearted   
back in Arni. That is untill she has to go to Termina for Lisa's birthday and   
something bad happens. She is saved by Glenn an old traveling parnter. Will   
Love Blossom? Total Glenn/Leena fic.  
  
A/N: I do not own Chrono Cross, if I did I would had made alittle romance   
scene with Glenn and Leena ^^.  
  
1. Lisa's Party  
  
Leena sat in her room, on her bed. She had been like this for three days   
after Serge left her to find Kidd the one who stole Leena's childhood soul   
mate. Her green eyes bitterly looked towards a picture of her and Serge, she   
was so naive to believe he would be hers for enternity.  
  
A knock came from her door with a grunt Leena got up and answered it. It was   
Una she had a letter in her hand and handed to Leena.  
  
"Hey Leena, you got a invitation to Lisa's birthday"Una annocunced.  
  
"Oh.."she said with her un-cheerful voice in return.  
  
"Leena, you have to go! Stop moping around in Arni village thinking Serge   
actually will come back here to be with you!"Una yelled.  
  
"Shut up..stop it.."Leena replied as she turned away from her sister, her   
emerald eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"Just stop it..Serge will come back..I know he will.."Leena said as she   
collapsed to her knee's near her bed.  
  
"Stop thinking he will because you know it wont happen, he is going after   
Kidd the one he loves. Stop denying it..get over him and start anew!"Una said   
putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
  
Leena sniffled alittle as she got up, she shook her head alittle then turned   
towards Una. "Your right..I should forget about him and start a new   
life"Leena replied as her head bowed down to look at the floor.  
  
Leena's head then looked up at Una with a small smile as she whiped her tears   
"I shall go to this party to forget about all of this sadness"she said as she   
walked out of her room to take a shower.  
  
Apparently the party was this evening at 8 at Termina, Lisa's invitations   
always got at Arni the day her party is usually at. Meaning Leena had to get   
a present yet and it was just nearly 3pm.  
  
Leena walked around the village, she saw a young woman. She apparently looked   
like a witch to her. The woman had long black hair, pale white skin, her eyes   
were very strange they were a golden color and she wore a long blue robe.  
  
Leena approached the stand and saw many necklaces with many jems. On the   
other table were bottles of potions it looked to be since one read Love   
Potion.   
  
"Ah yes and what can I do for you?"asked the young village witch.  
  
"I um..need a present for my friend for tonight"Leena said nervously under   
the witch's beaming.  
  
"Hmm..and whats this friend of yours name?"the witch asked.  
  
"L..Lisa"Leena replied.  
  
The witch muttering a few words as she walked past her tables then stop   
infront of a gold necklace with a golden cresent moon pendant with it. The   
witch picked it up in her long hands then walked back towards Leena.  
  
"This will do quite perfectly for your friend"she said while dropping it in   
Leena's hands so she could look at it.  
  
Leena glanced at it, it was pretty. The main problem was is if she could   
afford this gift, her fingers fumbled abit with the cresent and she bit her   
bottom lip as if she was thinking.  
  
"Well.."the witch got impatient.  
  
"I'll take it"Leena finnaly said as she gave it back to the witch, who put it   
into a small box and closed it.  
  
"Alright thats 3100g" the witch said with a grin for her victory sell, Leena   
pulled out the money she had been saving for awile and gave it to the witch.   
The witch then handed the small box which encased the necklace into Leena's   
hands.  
  
"Good Day then" said the witch with a little malicous grin upon her face.  
  
Leena was once again in her room, she put on a dress which Lisa's bought her   
for her birthday it was not to fancy. It was a light blue dress which came to   
her knees, the straps were spagetti liked and Leena had her aburn hair down   
like it usually is.  
  
She walked out of her house while waving goodbye to her mom and began her   
journey through the forest to get to Termina. The forest was foggy abit, but   
knowing everything should be safe since her journey with Serge just barely   
ended 5 days ago. But still a erie feeling ringed the air, something was   
wrong lately. Maybe it was the mere fact the guardian dragons were destroyed   
during the fight. If they werent the dragons have disappeared from the world,   
maybe the dragons were ashamed on what they did.  
  
She was leaving the forest but stop as she saw a lovely purple flower which   
was called the bell flower. It was the same type Glenn had wanted to put on   
his brother, Dario's grave. Leena haven't seen Glenn since the past five days   
in all that chaos ended, she had little knowldge about him anyways except he   
was a Dragoon knight atleast he was.  
  
Leena finnaly made it to Termina, the town looked as it usually did. A woman   
stood near the entrance selling flowers and the guy who alwasy polished the   
statue was there once again polishing the statue with pride.  
  
She entered the place were the party was held, it was that tavern. Lisa was   
already there greeting her guests who were either dancing,sitting, or just   
talking to someone. Leena stood infront of the door, Lisa had noticed her and   
ran up towards her friend wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"Hey Leena! Thanks for coming"Lisa giggled.  
  
"No problem Lis. Here"Leena said as she gave her a small wraped box and   
smiled.  
  
"Well thank you! Well you might as well mingle I mean there are plenty of   
single men around"Lisa laughed as she winked.  
  
Leena laughed alittle as Lisa left to go greet her other guests, she noticed   
the woman bar tender flirting outrageously with men just asking for something   
to drink.  
  
As the night soon ended Lisa had began to open her presents, one bye one she   
was almost through. Most of the gifts were quite naughty such like red   
lingerie that a guy bought her once she opened it and lifted it up the guy   
winked at her. Her father was about to pounce on that pervertic guy just as   
soon as he saw his sweet innocent hopefully virgin daughter recieve that.  
  
Soon Lisa came to Leena's present, Lisa opened it and looked amazed.   
"Wow!"she said while lifting it up looking at it "Thank you so much Leena!"   
she said as she put it around her neck.   
  
At the very minute the door swung open, it was a Porre general and with many   
Porre soldiers behind the man. The man was known as Norris his blue eyes   
glanced around the room as he had his gun out warningly.  
  
"Is there a Leena?"Norris said.  
  
"Yes..there is.."Leena said walking from behind many people to go face to   
face with Norris.  
  
"You're arrested for helping Serge destroy the dragon gaurdions!"said Norris   
as he motioned his soldiers to grab her by both of her arms bringing her   
closer.  
  
"What! For your information if it wasn't for Serge are world would have been   
destroyed!"Leena yelled at Norris who had a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeh well where is your all mighty hero to save you then?"Norris said   
bitterly.  
  
Leena looked down as soon as she herd him say that her eyes closed togather   
as if she was about to cry.  
  
"What is the meaning of all this!"Lisa said as she stood up.  
  
"Back away woman, your not to say anything"Norris said as he pointed his gun   
at Lisa.  
  
"You better let that girl go! She would never done anything"said Lisa's   
father.  
  
"I just had enought of this!"Norris yelled as he pointed his gun at Lisa's   
father naw, and he let the trigger slip. With a loud bang was herd from the   
tavern and many screams, Lisa's father layed dead on the ground.  
  
"Father.."Lisa said as in shock she dropped to her knees next to her father   
and started to cry.  
  
"Now Leena, I think you will be coming with us"said Norris as he beckoned the   
soldiers to leave the taven which was filled with panic people.  
  
Leena said nothing as she was pulled out of the tavern, the Porre soldiers   
walked through Termina passing the flower selling woman who was backed into   
the corner afraid of them, they were heading towards the docks.  
  
When they reached towards the docks a huge ship was parked, many of Serge's   
compaions were captured already. The soldiers were walking up the wooden   
beam, they suddenly stop when a whistle was blown.  
  
Dragoon knights were standing near the ship, their swords held high. Norris   
laughed as he then shouted "C'mon men lets have some fun before we return   
home"he said as all the soldiers yelled and ran towards the knights to attack.  
  
Leena was now held by Norris, he had his hand gripped tightly on her   
shoulders. But something made his hands grow loose from her shoulders, she   
blinked as she noticed him on the floor of the ship.  
  
Someone had saved her, he had his sword pointed at him as if he was about to   
kill Norris but instead sheathed it.  
  
"Leena..is that you?"the stranger questioned.  
  
The figure soon appeared to be someone she noticed and she gasped.  
  
"Glenn!"she said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------  
A/N:  
  
All right I end it here for now, that is untill you review! Once again I   
don't own any of the Chrono Cross Characters. Hope I get some reviews the   
faster I get them I continue the ficcy.  
  
Thanks For all who read the first chapter!  
  
-Raven 


End file.
